


Why Not Share The Love

by ImmerSie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, it's valentine's day in this fic and it passed like 5 months ago haha, just cute nonsense, the boys are trying to cheer up mink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the most affectionate of days, the guys can’t help but notice that Mink looks a little more distanced than usual and try to share their own affections with the stoic man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Share The Love

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from a certain picture by monsieurpaprika that I’ve been eyeing for a few weeks. I didn’t mean for it to get so long, but wow here it is.

There was never another day when couples would be more abundant, flowers, treats and teddy bears would be bought out and dates were planned than today on this day. 

Valentine's Day. 

The streets were full of people more than usual, some carrying gifts for their respective others or rushing into stores to buy gifts. Chatter was flowing all about from place to place. The atmosphere was lighter and more cheery. It seemed that everyone was enjoying the day in their own manner.

Especially a certain bluenette and his entourage. 

"Aoba-san~! I made you some chocolate!" Clear says, bouncing over to him with a pleasant white box gingerly wrapped with a sheer yellow ribbon. He'd taken extra time and diligence to create the confection for his master, making sure that it was not even a smidge bitter and toted only the sweetest of flavors. He presents it to Aoba with a wide smile, beaming with eagerness and ever present adoration for the other. 

"Ah, thanks Clear." Aoba accepts the gift with a smile of his own though not as enthusiastic as the android's. 

Clear could barely hold his excitement as Aoba eyed the gift, his slim fingers inching towards the ribbon. But then another voice sounded out and claimed his attention. 

"Here." 

And with that, a bouquet of flowers and a heart shaped box was pushed Aoba's way. He gazed at the crimson roses in surprise, their fragrant scent tickling his nose and causing his lids to lower slightly. Noiz was at the end of this gift, green orbs focused off in another direction in faux disinterest. Apathetic as he appeared, his gesture was sincere and kind, meant only for Aoba. He was never one of many words anyway. Today, he must have decided to forgo his usual appearance. Not one piercing was on his face nor did he don the familiar black and green clothing. Instead he wore a gray suit accented by a maroon tie and a white undershirt. He was the perfect example of a well dressed husband. 

And that earned a sly smile from the receiver as he reached forward and ran his hand through choppy blond locks. His tone was teasing as he spoke. "So you can be cute when you want to be huh?" 

"'m not cute." Noiz mutters, lips beginning to form into a pout. 

"Of course not." Aoba counters with the same teasing smile. Noiz huffed and slapped the other's hand away, glaring at his shoes. He looked childish when he did so and it was endearing, so Aoba and Clear couldn't help but laugh. Their jubilant act was disturbed once another pair of footsteps and a loud voice entered the fray.

Koujaku was approaching them with a wide grin, an arm hidden behind his back as he approached the group. "Yo Aoba." 

"Hey Koujaku," Aoba was quick to notice the hidden arm, "Alright. What do you got behind you?" 

The hairstylist stopped in front of the three, knowing his act of ignorance would bring him nowhere. His smile turned sheepish as he brings out a light blue bag, lifting it for the azure locked other to take from him. Aoba's smile grew into a grin as he took the bag and peered inside, catching sight of a small bottle and a card of some sort propped by the bottle. He didn't bring it out--as it already looked fragile--but he directed a thankful smile to the man.

Noiz lifts his head from the  _interesting_ pair of shoes he wore today and caught sight of a familiar man in his peripheral vision. He turns around and sees Mink walking in another direction, boots clicking against the concrete as he aimed towards a street corner. But Noiz--being the person he was--decided to yell out to him and in turn, direct everyone's attention to Mink. It worked and the four were already walking to the Native American. 

"Hey Mink. It's nice to see you." Aoba greets. 

"Hm." was Mink's response. 

"Almost looked like you were in a hurry or something. You didn't get any gifts?" Koujaku asks. 

"I didn't  _want_  to get any." Mink says with a shrug. "No reason to waste money on an item that isn't needed or can be thrown away in a week." 

"Whaaaat? But how come, Mink-san?" 

"I don't see the point in this day. It's the same as any other day." He bluntly states, crossing his arms. 

Clear fixed Mink with a stunned gaze, jaw growing slack as his hands clapped at his cheeks. It was obvious that Mink wasn't lying and seemed to carry an apathetic view towards a wonderful day like this. His bottom lip juts out as he steps closer to Mink. Said mentioned other caught sight of the android's steps growing near and took a reflexive step back. Clear was always up to something when things were amiss, so being on his toes was a good idea. But it was too late as Clear decides to look back at the other three, a smile spreading across his lips as rosy hues relayed a message to them. They caught on quick and smirks arose on their own visages as they stalked over to Mink. He would've backed away further, but he didn't have the chance when arms wrapped around him from all sides and he looked around, stunned by the action. 

"Oi, let go of me, I'm not some giant ass bear to be cuddled." Mink argues, brows creasing as he glares at the four surrounding him. 

But they seemed to not notice his gaze and they fixed him with bright grins. Koujaku moved to ruffle Mink's hair with a deep chuckle, Aoba cuddled closer to the taller man, Clear held onto the two of them with a firm but gentle grip and Noiz held onto Koujaku, fingers just a few centimeters shy of the Native American's back. 

"Oi! Don't be gettin' all close to Aoba, Clear!" Koujaku says, an irritated sort of note to his voice as he slapped at Clear's arm lightly. 

Clear lifts his head from the tufts of blue he'd taken the liberty of burying himself into, a pout showing as he argued. "Impossible! I am only showing my love for both Aoba-san and Mink-san." 

Noiz paid no mind to their bickering as his eyes flickered to the head of navy blue before curious hands snaked around Koujaku's waist to run over his torso. They were quick to venture lower, feeling the strong muscles hidden underneath the silk material. 

"Lean abs.." He murmurs absentmindedly. 

Of course, Koujaku is quick to react with a scowl as he peered back at the other. His hands bat at Noiz's as he growls lightly, but it carries no real hostility. 

"And you! Watch where you put your hands!" 

"Make me." Noiz challenges. 

"Why you-!" 

"Uwah... Mink, your chest is so hard..." Aoba's voice sounded out as well, not in complaint but highly impressed by how firm the taller male's chest felt against his head. He chuckled and stole a glance up at Mink to see how he was handling all this. 

Mink, who is at the center of all this ruckus, rolls his eyes and heaves a heavy sigh of exasperation. He can't believe he got swept up in these idiots's love-fest, something he wanted to avoid the moment he stepped out of his home. But... despite the irritation in his features, he couldn't help but take note of everyone's actions. Because he was so blatantly against this tradition and found no entertainment in the notion of showing affection, the others found it a good idea to embrace him and douse him in the love he never thought he would receive. 

It felt... nice. 

To be cared for in such a manner. He hadn't felt this way in so long. His mind briefly flashed back to his old home, of cool breezes, warm scents and laughter, nature wrapping around his very soul, the kind embrace from his mother and playful ruffle of his hair by his father. The feeling he felt currently at this moment almost reminded him of what he had dealt with in America, with his tribe, his family.

Family. Yes, that was a nice word to describe them; Aoba, Koujaku, Noiz and Clear were ones to be treasured in a manner similar to family. They were ridiculous, loud and did stupid, sometimes irritating things that dug into the root of Mink's nerves. But he never truly hated it. If he did, he would've left them to their own devices long ago. He rather liked having them around and being dragged into their shenanigans, no matter now adamant he may act.

Hearing the raucous laughter around him, his eyes glanced off to the side as a smile tugged at his lips. 

_To my mother and father._

_Today... I remembered how warm it felt to be surrounded by family._

 

 


End file.
